Ek Naya Rishta
by Esha26
Summary: A new ACP is here to shake the CID bureau. Moreover she is niece of DCP chitrole. Will she be able to gain the trust and love of the cid members. What havoc will she cause. And Abhijeet's past is about to interfere and challenge the relation of Daya and Abhijeet. is it related to this new ACP? how will they solve the challenges...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:- finally twelveth the boards over. 88% aaye. Not bad haha. Medical entrances ke results next Sunday ko hain. Wish me luck guys really need your best wishes. New story starting hai. But don't worry you'll see the update of the incomplete ones shortly. Coz I'm totally free in these 10 days. Now with the story. Lets start a short chapter. Once again sorry to keep you all waiting for so long and thanks for all your love and support. Also there is a surprise for you guys at the end of this chapter!**

It was a normal seeming day in CID Mumbai bureau. The officers were having a chill day with no cases reported yet and no files pending.

Abhijeet:- arey daya 10 bajne waale hain. Acp sir abhi tak nahi aaye?

Daya:- haan boss kya pata? Kuch kaam mei busy honge?!

Vivek:- haan sir maine ghar pe call kiya tha, maid ne kaha ki bahut subah hi nikal gaye the kuch kaam se.

Abhijeet:- acha? Aisa kya kaam agaya!

Just then the bureau glass door swung open.

Daya:- arey ayiye acp sir. Aap hi ka intezaar…. (he got cut off by seeing who actually entered)

It was none other than DCP Chitrole. The atmosphere of the bureau changed as soon as he entered. Everyone was attentive and anticipating what bas news he must have brought. Because this guy here, wasn't really a good omen.

Dcp:- kya hua? Mujhe dekhke sabko saanp kyu soongh gaya? Kabhi khushi nahi hoti kya tum logon ko mujhe dekhke?

Daya:- nahi sir aisa nahi hai. Hume laga ACP sir aye honge.

DCP:- aajse ACP sir nahi ACP madam ayengi.

Abhijeet:- haain? Kya bol rahe hain sir?

Everyone was shocked at this.

DCP:- sahi bol raha hoon. Meet ACP Aishani. She is an amazing officer and personally kahu toh meri bhatiji.

A 5'5" tall, lady entered. She was wearing a black shirt with yellow ochre suit and jeans. Jet black curly hair tied up in a puffy ponytail and violet half frame spectacles. Total professional look.

Everyone looked at her, then at DCP then back to her, too confused to ask questions…

 **Where is ACP Pradyuman? Who is this girl? Is this some kind of a prank? What is DCP upto? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **p.s next chapter as soon as 15 reviews…**

 **haan and about the surprises…**

 **I write quotes on YourQuote. If any of you are there, you can find me as Esha Mukherjee.**

 **My quotes are googlable as well. Just google up esha Mukherjee quotes and you may find some :)**

 **One of my stage performance got uploaded on YouTube. Search esha Mukherjee yourquote on youtube.**

 **IMPORTANT QUESTION** **. I am thinking of publishing some sort of a book as ebook pdf paperback and all. Would you guys actually like to buy a book CID fanfiction? Will writing a cid fanfiction story as a book be a good idea? Plz suggest me in the comments**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:- baba re aaj subah upload kiye the. Before even 12 hours we have 15 reviews wow. So as I had promised. We have the next chapter update.**

 **Also this story is set before Tarika and we all know abhijeet was mr. flirty guy even with Dr. Niyati. Even though he never disrespected any girl ya had affairs but ya he did flirt. Keh sakte hai ek alag hi andaaz hota tha abhijeet ka baat krne ka.**

 **Now with the story….**

Abhijeet:- sir yeh sab kya hai? ACP sir kahan hai? Kya mazaak hai yeh?

DCP:- woh toh gaya. (laughs)

Everyone froze unable to think what had happened and moreover why was DCP laughing.

Aishani:- chacha ji ki mazaak karne ki aadat bhi na…

DCP :- ahemm. Bureau mei official terms ACP aishani.

Aishani:- ahem sorry. I mean DCP sir kehna chahte hain ki ACP Pradyuman kisi mission ke liye bahar gaye hue hain. So tab tak I'm incharge of the bureau.

Daya:- arey aise kaise chale gaye? Hume bataya bhi nahi kuch. Zaroor aapne hi bheja hoga.

DCP:- haan! Maine hi bheja hai. Mai dcp hu. Mujhe tumhmari permission ki zaroorat nahi hai.

Abhijeet:- par sir. Aisa pehle bhi hua hai ki ACP sir bahar gaye hain mission pe. Humlogon ne manage kar hi liya hai. Hume kisi aur ke under me rehne ki kya zaroorat hai?

Daya:- aur waise yeh jahan ki ACP hai us bureau ko kon sambhalega fir?

DCP:- Yeh actually recently promote hui hai. She was a senior inspector of delhi bureau. Aur delhi ke pehle bhi bahut jagah pe kaam kar chuki hai. But iske skills ke wajah se Headquarters ka decision tha ki isey ACP ke post pe promote kar diya jaaye. So delhi cid has its own Acp and iska promotion ke saath transfer ho gaya.

Daya:- toh kahin aur transfer kariye na jahan acp ki post permanent khali ho.

DCP:- its my order, mujhe behas nahi chahiye. Aur inko koi pareshaani nahi honi chahiye.

Dcp left.

Aishani:- guys. Mujhe pata hai aaplog ACP Pradyuman ki bahut respect karte hain aur unke jagah kisi aur ko nahi dekh sakte. So mera bas itna request hai ki atleast yahan mujhe itni respect di jaaye jitna ki ek Senior Inspector ko denge.

Everyone nodded and welcomed her.

Daya:- (murmuring) boss DCP ki bhatiji hai. Kahin kuch khel khelne na aayi ho yahan. Bachke zara.

Aishani:- nahi bas kaam karne aayi hu aap logon ke saath aur experience gain karne na ki koi khel khelne. Who kya haina ki mere kaan zyaada tex chalet hain Daya. (winked)

Daya:- haan? Tumhe naam kaise pata mera? Humne toh abhi tak introduction bhi nahi diya?

Aishani:- (smiles) arey daya abhijeet toh famous sher ko Mumbai ke. Waise mujhe aap sab ke naam aur bahut kuch pata hai aapke baare me.

Freddy:- Ishani mam aap sabka naam jante ho?

Aishani:- its Aishani not ishani. Aur haan freddy mai sabke baare mei kuch kuch toh jaanti hi hu. Jaise umm tumhe bhoot se dar lagta haina? Aur apni wife se bhi. (smiles)

Freddy (embarrassed):- yehi sab pata hai aapko.

Aishani:- arey nahi. Aap ek bahut hi bahadur cid officer ho. cid Mumbai is proud of having you. Bas in do cheezon ko chorke aapko kisi chiz se darn ahi lagta aur aap desh ke liye apni jaan bhi de sakte ho. Waise suna hai aapki duayon mei bahut asar hai… jab umm daya ko goli lagi thi?

Daya:- tumhe yeh sab bhi pata hai?

Aishani:- (smirks) jis topic mei mujhe interest ho uss topic ke baare mei mai sab jaanke hi rehti hoon.

Purvi:- aur kya jaanti hain aap mam?

Aishani:- purvi. Sub inspector, pehle movies and modelling ke bhi chakkar laga chuki ho (winks)

Purvi:- wo mai who.. mam (embarrassed)

Aishani:- arey haha koi baat nahi. I'm glad you joined cid though tum bahut beautiful ho and brave bhi. Waise bhi girls kam hi aati hain in sab field me and I'm proud of you. I respect you a lot. And andr ki baat kari jaaye toh Headquarters is thinking of promoting you to senior inspector.

Purvi:- sach mam? (excited)

Aishani:- hmm bilkul. Jab tak hu I'll keep an eye on you. If I find the right set of skills I'll personally recommend you for the post. DCP (smiles) chachaji se bhi baat karungi

Purvi:- thank you mam

Aishani:- aur vivek aur tasha humare technical experts. Bahut suna hai tumlogo ke baare mei bhi. Hacking and tracking skills of yours… kamaal ke hain. Aur ahem Jodi bhi.

They both blushed.

Tasha:- mam aisa… aisa kuch nahi…

Aishani:- nahi nahi mai professional Jodi ki baat kar rahi thi. Ahem but professional colleagues kab personal ho jaye no one can predict. Tumlog ki bhi promotion ki baat karungi mai. You guys atleast deserve to be sub inspector.

Abhijeet (impressed):- waah waah maan gaye aapko Aishani ji. Humare baare me bhi kuch suna hai kya?

Aishani (turning to him) hanji aapke baare mei toh special research hai humara. Memory loss ke bawajood, the officer with sharpest memory. cid ke har case ke details muh zabani yaad hai aapko. Basically the brain of cid Mumbai. Expert of code decoding and Mr. sharp shooter. Aapko goli chalani kya zaroorat hai aapki toh smile hi kaafi hai.

Abhijeet (flirty smile):- hmm hmm impressive. I like people jo apna homework karke aate hain. Aapke saath kaam karke maza ayega

They shake hands, while daya stares at her annoyingly.

 _Daya's pov_

 _Dcp kisi ko leke ghusa de bureau aur uska koi maksad nahi ho? Aisa nahi ho sakta. Acp sir ko mission mei fasana aur isko replacement ke liye lana. Zaroor dcp ki koi planning hai…Upar se yeh ladki ko sab bataya hai dcp ne jitna jaanta hai. Pichli baar jab Pankaj aur suraj ko laaya tha bureau mei woh log bhi alag hi type ke the._

 _Aur yeh abhijeet bhi na. baat nahi samajh raha. Impress hoke baitha hai. Alag hi flirt kar raha hai is se. mai pata laga ke hi rahunga iska asli maksad._

 **a/n:- so what do you think guys? Why is she here? Koi sach me motive yay a just experience gaining? Will daya be able to find out?**

 _Guest:- thanks_

 _Kavya nair:- Basically the mystery doesn't lie as to where is ACP but still dekhte jao… wink wink_

 _Shikha sharma:- hanji bahut time ho gaya. Mere liye wait kiya? Oye hoye sunke dil garden garden ho gaya. Thanks for the best wishes… hanji baaki stories bhi update ho jayengi. Do read them as well! Batana kaisa raha yeh chapter. Love ya!_

 _Chitra:- arey mere jaise nahi bacha, mere se bhi better ayega aapko marks. All the best. Thanks a lot for review._

 _Nikita:- kya pata dosti imtehaan leti hai. Ho sakta hai separate hob hi jaaye. *evil smile* but don't worry they will find a way back together even if they part. Love ya!_

 _Vaishnavi:- thanks thanks thanksji. Batana how was the update_

 _Luvcidduodosti:- thanks for the review._

 _Apurva:- arey ekdum mast result ayega tumhara bhi. Tension not. Bas bindaas hoke exam diyo. Thanks for the review._

 _Aditi:- thanku ji. How was the update batana._

 _Sweety:- sory dear, I'm not good at pairups. They story is duo centric, ishyanth n kevi kahan se honge isme. Thanks for review!_

 _Chaya:- thanku ji. How was the update batana_

 _Guest:- waah ji follow me on YQ? Naam toh batao? Ya wahi YQ pe bata dena?!_

 _SS:- NOPE the bird one is a different esha… esha Mukherjee or resilient desire is me._

 _Eman:- thanks for the review. Love your name btw_

 _Sifa:- nope gayab nhi honge. Abhi stories complete karni hai. Thank you so much dear. I missed you guys n your love too… lemme know how was the update._

 _Neha:- arey I saw your review but now its not showing on the story idk kahan gaya? Anyways love you too dear. Lemme know how was the update. Stay blessed. Thanks a lot ofr the review. Missed you too._


End file.
